


Slow Dancing In The Dark

by SnekSnek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, Draco is Sad, Drarry, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, Kind of a song fic???, M/M, Unrequited Love, but not really, happy ending i think idk how this’ll turn out we’ll see i guess, harry is a fucking idiot, harry is dumb, i just based the fic off the vibes of the song, im exhausted, its 4 am i can’t sleep and i’m so tired, only in the beginning tho, sorry shade i’m not sleeping, this is shit but oh well i was in a mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnekSnek/pseuds/SnekSnek
Summary: Draco and Harry share an intimate moment in the empty ballroom, but when they’re caught by Harry’s peers and Harry denies anything happened, and that it was simply a cruel prank on Malfoy. And Draco can’t help but wonder if it meant nothing to him at all...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 78





	Slow Dancing In The Dark

Draco sways by himself in the ballroom, the soft music playing gives the room a feeling of simple peace. And Draco adores it as he dances in the empty room by himself, and though it would be a sad sight to someone else, Draco is feeling the furthest thing from sad, he isn’t annoyed at Harry or arguing with Granger or worried about school or his parents he’s just..by himself, just himself. But his content loneliness doesn’t last very long.

He hears a soft click as the door to the ballroom opens and shuts, the person entering clearly trying to be silent, but their attempt fails as Draco waves his wand, the music stopping as he turns to see none other than The chosen one himself: Harry _fucking_ potter. He can’t help the scowl that paints his face as he makes eye contact with him, but, Harry doesn’t seem to mind

_he never does anymore_

It's true, he never mind his snarky remarks, or his glares across the room at him firing potions, or when he tries to start meaningless bickers. Because lately, to Harry he doesn’t even _exist_ anymore. And Draco can’t help but overthink. Has Harry finally grown bored of him? or is he just not worth his time? is it because Harry is planning something? or is Draco just another annoying slytherin Harry has to put up with.

“ can i help you, potter? or are you just here to poke fun at me? ” Draco spits at him on impulse, and god he hopes Harry is here to make fun of him, he just wants Harry to talk to him, ridicule him, _anything_ , he just needs to know he’s still a part of Harry’s life, whether he requites his feelings or not he doesn’t care, he just needs Harry to have some sort of need for him, whether it’s negative or positive.

” yes, i was wondering if i could join you, well- no to the poking fun part it’s just- i thought it would be cool if i could..y’know...Dance with you? ” The request catches Draco off guard. Dance? with him? this has to be a prank or a joke or some logical explanation as to why Harry would ever want to have anything to do with Draco that doesn’t involve being a complete ass.

” And why on earth would you want to dance with me? ” Draco can’t help but voice his confusion, he just can’t seem to wrap his head around why on earth this is happening.

” Because..i really like you Draco, like- i like you a lot.. ” Draco is at a loss for words, well that was straightforward, and for once he chooses not to question it because Harry Potter is confessing his love for him and he doesn’t want to believe it isn’t true. So he smiles softly and it might be one of the most beautiful things Harry’s ever _seen_.

” Ok then, just don’t step on my feet too many times, lover boy. ” Harry blushes softly at the nickname as Draco turns the music back on and offers a hand to Harry. He takes it and Draco pulls him close, his hands on Draco’s waist as Draco puts his arms around his neck loosely as they sway together softly. It’s all just soft, the whole moment is probably the fluffiest thing Draco’s ever done with someone else, he looks up at Harry and they just sway together, it’s not a dance or anything complicated as they just enjoy each other's company. Their faces grow closer slowly and soon Draco can feel Harry’s breath on his skin as I start to go for a kiss.

And then the Gryffindors barging in have to ruin the fucking moment. Great. Harry pushes Draco back and he has to stumble to not fall on the floor, and he'd be lying if he said the action didn’t hurt a bit. was he really so scared of being caught with him? Was he that terrible? he looks at Harry, the hurt clear in his eyes, but Harry wasn’t even looking at him, his eyes were set on the Gryffindor’s that had so rudely interupted, so Draco spared them a glance, he could name a total of maybe three, which is just the two weasleys and the granger. great. they didn’t seem all that mad, besides the boy ginger, but he seemed more surprised than mad. 

“i-it’s not what it looks like, honest, i was just playing a prank on Malfoy you see..” he continues to explain but Malfoy has to tune it out. just a prank that’s really all it was to him, huh? i should've seen that coming i guess, not much i can do about it. He never wanted this, not how i wanted it, i just wanted to feel wanted, but it wasn’t anything to him, just some- some prank? pathetic, i’m pathetic. I don’t want to listen to this anymore, if I do I may just cry in front of this group of fools, so i just- leave. I don’t listen to Granger or Harry or any of them, I just quickly walk back to the slytherin common rooms. I’m about halfway there when someone stops me, grabbing my arm and spinning me around to face them.

oh, it’s him.

“ Draco please- let me explain- ”

“ save it, i already know what you’re going to say, and honestly i don’t want to hear it, “oh Malfoy i’m so sorry for playing with your feelings i had no idea slytherins had feelings” it’s pathetic and i am sick of it, please leave me alone. I don’t want to slow dance with you anymore..i’m sick of being treated like this… ”

“ Draco i-i meant what i said, about really liking you.. ”

“ Well shit, i guess making me look like a fucking idiot in front of your friends was supposed to be the funny joke then, ”

“ I was scared, I'm sorry i told them what really happened,,, ” And Draco sighs, because this is a mess and he’s tired, tired of everything happening he just wants to kiss him and hold him but that can never happen.

“ I’m only going to tell you this once if you’re going to love me, you’re gonna have to fucking do it in front of the whole school, i won’t be your secret, Potter. ” Harry stares then nods, and Draco is once again caught off guard by the taller boy as he grabs him by the collar, kissing him, but it’s more like he just forced their mouthed together, it’s aggressive and messy and Draco is baffled by how stupid this one boy can be, but in spite of himself he kisses back, and the kiss becomes soft, and maybe even sweet. Harry pulls back. “ I’ll stand on the Gryffindor table and announce my love for you if you want..” Harry says softly, and Draco can’t help but let out a quiet laugh. “You’re an idiot, but for now i’d rather just take you back to my dorm..” and Harry nods

and Draco decides he might just not love being alone so much if cuddling with Harry is an option

**Author's Note:**

> H a h i finished


End file.
